¿Qué hay de malo en los recuerdos?
by LucyWritter
Summary: ¿Y si tuvieras que volver al lugar de tus pesadillas? ¿Y si después no fuera tan malo? ¿Qué pasará cuando te enfrentas con tu pasado?
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1-Regresando**

Dicen que soy muy impulsiva. Supongo que es cierto, ya que no suelo meditar mucho mis acciones. Dicen que soy infantil. También me lo creo porque a mis 28 años aun sigo leyendo comics y mi humor se asemeja al de un niño de 11 años. Sin embargo todo el mundo dice que soy fuerte. Mentira. Aunque por fuera pueda reírme de las cosas mas dramáticas de la vida, por dentro soy un flan, que a día de hoy sigue llorando con Titanic, y no me avergüenzo de ello. Llevo 7 años viviendo en Boston, lejos de mi pueblo natal. Sin noticias de nadie, apartada del pasado. Asique lo que menos me esperaba era que aquella mañana revisando mi correo me encontrara una invitación de boda de la que antaño fue mi mejor amiga. Y ya os podéis ir imaginando donde es la celebración. Asique aquí me encuentro, conduciendo mi fiel coche rumbo Storybrook.

He puesto un CD recopilatorio de Bon Jovi, y mientras suena "_Have a nice day_" le doi un repaso a toda la gente que tendré que ver y posiblemente contar mi vida en Boston. No es que me de mucho apuro hacerlo, tampoco he vivido mil y una aventuras, mi vida ha sido de lo más normal, aburrida y rutinaria que se pueda imaginar, pero tampoco soy amiga de contar mis intimidades a la gente, sobre todo después de tantos años.

La autopista se va terminando y sé que pronto llegare. Mi cabeza es un coctel de pensamientos a medida que me voy acercando a mi destino. ¿Habrá cambiado todo? ¿Seguirá igual? ¿Se acordaran de mi? Mientras me rompo la cabeza intentando responder a las preguntas ya puedo ver el cartel que me dice, pienso que de manera irónica, "Bienvenido a Storybrook" Ya he llegado.

Al entrar en el pueblo respondo mentalmente a mis primeras preguntas. No ha cambiado nada. Granny's sigue en su sitio, la tienda del señor Gold también, y puedo ver a lo lejos el majestuoso bosque tal y como lo recordaba. No hay casi nadie en las calles, bueno es medio día, es comprensible, estarán comiendo o durmiendo una siestecita reparadora que siempre viene bien, eso tampoco ha cambiado. Aparco mi escarabajo amarillo en la entrada del Granny's, sitio de referencia para cualquier persona. Me preparo mentalmente para la entrada. _Venga Emma, tu puedes. Saluda y relájate. No pasa nada. _Y finalmente entro.

Manos en los bolsillos y miradas de reojo para comprobar que, en efecto todo el mundo me está mirando. Voy directamente a la barra y me encuentro a una Ruby sonriendo de oreja a oreja y a punto de chillar.

-¡EMMA!.- Sale de la barra y me aprisiona en un abrazo de oso. Ruby es posiblemente de las únicas personas que me conocen, mi mejor amiga y la responsable de que este allí. Se separa de mi dejándome recuperar el aire y me mira aun cogiéndome por los hombros. También soy consciente de que ahora todo el mundo nos está mirando.-Es increíble. ¡Emma Swan! No has cambiado nada.

-No puedo decir lo mismo de ti Ruby. Estas...más vieja.-Bromeo y como recompensa me llevo un manotazo amistoso. Echaba de menos esto la verdad.-¿Que tal llevas lo de estar cazada?

Mientras nos reímos, vamos hacia la barra y me sirve un chocolate caliente. Como en los viejos tiempos. Recuerdo con gran congoja las veces que me escapaba de casa para desconectar y acababa aquí tomando lo mismo que ahora y contándole mis penas de adolescente a la abuela de Ruby, ya que por aquel entonces ella era una mocosa insufrible y pesada a la que no aguantaba, y fijense como hemos acabado. Le doi un par de sorbos al chocolate y oigo los gruñidos de la "abuelita" porque su nieta no esta trabajando. Ruby me mira a modo de disculpa y se marcha a atender a los clientes. Yo me quedo en la barra muy centrada en las burbujitas del chocolate, ya que este esta muy caliente, y aunque corro el riesgo de dejar de sentir la lengua por varios minutos, sigo dandole sorbitos. Tan ensimismada me encuentro que no me doi cuenta de que alguien se ha parado a mi lado. Ese alguien no me llega al hombro aun sentado en un taburete mas grande que el mismo. Me giro y contemplo a un chavalin de unos...doce años tal vez. Me devuelve la mirada y durante siete segundos ninguno la baja, me siento un pelin estupida aguantandole la mirada a un crio pero sigo haciendolo.

-Soy Henry.-Me dice tendiendome su mano.

-Encantada chico. Emma Swan.-Le respondo al saludo a la par que estrecho su mano. Vuelvo a mi chocolate por unos segundos y me fijo en que lleva un comic de Iron Man en la mano.- Deberias leer alguno de Superman.

-Iron Man le da mil vueltas a Superman.-Me rebate.

-Iron Man necesita un traje para acercarse a la fuerza de Superman y ni con esas.

-Superman es debil frente a una piedra de su propio planeta.-Iba a contestarle cuando la abuela de Ruby se acerco al chaval y le sirvió un chocolate caliente igual al mío. Me miró y sonrió al verme.

-Es maravilloso que por fin decidas volver al pueblo y dejar la jungla asfixiante de Boston.-Abri la boca para decirle que solo había venido por la boda de su nieta pero se marcho antes de que pudiera decir nada.

-¿Vienes a vivir a Storybrook?.-Me pregunto el chico.

-No, solo vengo a la boda de una amiga. Luego volveré a mi casa.-Y me vuelvo a centrar en el chocolate.

-Podrías quedarte un poco más. Me caes bien aunque te guste más Superman que Iron Man.-Y sin saber la razón, una sonrisa franca y cariñosa se posa en mis labios. Ese chaval es un amor de chico. Luego se bebe el chocolate rápidamente y se baja del taburete diciéndome adiós con la mano.

Mi chocolate ya esta frio y me lo bebo de una vez. ¿Quedarme un poco más? No puedo quedarme un poco más, si lo hago estoy segura de que reviviré el pasado y no quiero, bastante daño me hicieron ya los recuerdos durante los primeros años en Boston. No necesito sufrir más, ni enfrentarme a mis miedos, solo quiero un poco de paz, como la que tengo en "casa". Sí, estoy sola, pero tengo tranquilidad. Supongo que jamás superare lo de Neal. Era uno de mis mejores amigos, por no decir el mejor. Se había enfrentado a todo el pueblo cuando yo había expuesto libremente que me había enamorado de una mujer. Había sido mi compañero en todo. Me incito a meterme en la rama de la justicia. No tenía que haber muerto, no tan pronto. Solo teníamos diecinueve años. Yo estaba borracha, había ido a ahogar las penas en alcohol como una cobarde en vez de enfrentarme a los problemas. No podía conducir. Llame a Neal para que viniera a buscarme. Llovía y yo no lo pensé. Media hora después de que yo llamara a Neal, el padre de este, el señor Gold, me llamo y me conto que mi mejor amigo había sufrido un accidente de coche con otro vehículo y ambas victimas habían fallecido. Me rompí en mil pedazos y no volví a levantar la cabeza durante meses. A los veinte me fui del pueblo, en parte por la culpabilidad y en parte porque no podía mirar a la cara al padre de Neal, al que ,con mi imprudencia, había arrebatado a su hijo. Tras un año de vagar por el mundo sin mas compañía que el coche que Neal y habíamos acordado comprar cuando tuviéramos un piso compartido, por fin a los veintiuno decidí irme a Boston, una ciudad demasiado grande para que nadie se fijara en mi.

Una voz me saca de mis recuerdos. Una voz conocida, que no oía en años.

-¿Emma?.-Mary Margaret. La voz sensata y bondadosa de mi juventud. Me giro y acto seguido me veo atrapada en un abrazo de oso.-Te he echado de menos.-Me susurra.

-Yo a ti también.-Le digo correspondiendo al abrazo. Cuando por fin se separa me mira con los ojos húmedos.

-No has cambiado nada.-Parece que es la frase del dia.

-Tu en cambio te has cortado el pelo, pequeño duende.-Comento mientras sonrío cogiendo un mechón de su nuevo-rapado pelo. Me responde a la sonrisa.

-Tienes que contarme muchas cosas Emma.

-Tengo que hacer muchas cosas últimamente.

-Ven, siéntate conmigo y tomemos un café.-Nos sentamos en una de las mesas vacías y apartadas del café. Ruby nos ve y nos trae un chocolate y un café. Es el segundo que me tomo hoy pero está claro que lo voy a necesitar para afrontar el interrogatorio de Mary Margaret. La miro a través del humo de mi taza con una expresión perturbada y ella me responde con ojos acusadores.

-Y dime, ¿Ha cambiado algo tu vida o sigues siendo la misma chica alocada de siempre?

-No, no creo que haya cambiado mucho. Sigo con mi escarabajo amarillo, mi chaqueta roja y sin un duro en el bolsillo.-Le respondo riendo.

Nos contamos nuestras experiencias relativamente extravagantes la una a la otra. Ella me cuenta que se casó con David Nolan, un vecino que siempre andaba con nosotros. David era lo mas parecido al príncipe Charming de Blancanieves. Siempre andaba protegiendo a los demás y dándoselas de héroe justiciero. Yo ya sabía desde hacía muchos años que David estaba enamorado de Mary, saltaba a la vista, y lo mismo puedo decir de ella, por lo que no me extrañó en absoluto que terminaran juntos.

Yo le cuento sobre mi aburrida vida en Boston. Me salto las partes en las que fui caza-recompensas y me metí por los mundillos del crimen para que no se ponga a echarme la charla sobre la buena conducta etc. Me pregunta sobre algun amorío que haya podido tener, a lo que contesto que pocas mujeres han pasado por mi vida desde que me fui. Digamos que he estado en una abstienencia de posibles relaciones.

Tras varios minutos, quizá horas, hablando sobre cosas sin relativa importancia, Mary suelta la bomba:

-¿Te quedarás?

No puedo mentirle a mi mejor amiga, y menos si me mira con esos ojitos verdes como los mios y con ese corte de pelo que hace que sus orejitas la hagan parecer endemoniadamente adorable.

-No lo se Mary. De momento estaré aquí unas semanas por Ruby, luego no se que haré.-Soy sincera cuando lo digo, sencillamente no se que voy a acabar haciendo. Nunca me gustó hacer planes porque los planes se tuercen.

En ese momento para mi salvación y regocijo llega Ruby, ya sin delantal y se sienta con nosotras cambiando de tema drásticamente.

-Sugerencias para mi despedida de soltera. Ya.

-Lo sencillo Ruby. Alcohol, música y unas chicas que sepan calentar el ambiente.-Le digo sorbiendo de nuevo mi bebida. Mary Margaret me mira con ojos desaprobatorios.- ¿Qué?

-Emma, si Belle se entera de que anduve con strippers me mete en la caseta del perro y me tendré que acabar casando con el.

-¿Tienes algún problema con la zoofilia? Pobre chucho.-Y así me gano una colleja.-Vaaaaale me centro.

-Belle había pensado en una especie de juego.-Dice Ruby pensativa.

-Para el carro morena.-Le digo.-¿La despedida la vais a hacer juntas?

-Emm...Puede.-Me mira apenada. No es que tenga nada en contra de Belle, pero nuestras ideas de despedida de soltera, claramente, no son las mismas.-Quiere que hagamos algo estilo captura de la bandera, por equipos.

Supongo que en ese momento mi cara es un poema.

-Vamos Emma, porque no haya strippers no tiene porque no ser divertido.-Dice Mary y luego me mira con cara de "apóyala cacho burra que se nos viene abajo".-A mi me parece perfecto y una gran idea.

-Sera divertido Rubs.-Le animo tras un dolor punzante en mi espinilla provocado por una patada de Mary Margaret digna de un karateka. Ruby me mira y me sonríe, luego me vuelve a mirar con expresión confundida.

-¿Donde te quedaras a dormir?

-...Pues no tengo ni la menor idea.-Contesto sinceramente. Entonces la enanilla que esta enfrente de mi pega un salto y grita.

-¡Puedes quedarte conmigo en mi apartamento!

-¿Estas segura? No quiero molestarte a ti y David.

-No molestas mujer. David va a quedarse con su hermana unos días por asuntos familiares asique estaremos solas, y de todos modos no creo que pusiera ninguna mala cara.

Eso era completamente cierto, David Nolan jamás podría ser tachado de una persona poco cariñosa o desagradable. Ciertamente era el mejor lugar donde podía quedarme. No me veía durmiendo en el hostal de Granny, y no creo que Gold estuviera muy agusto teniendome en su casa tampoco. Asique acepte la oferta con una sonrisa.

-Maravilloso. ¿Has traído mucho equipaje? Vamos, lo colocaremos todo en un segundo.-Mary me agarro de la mano y, literalmente me arrastro fuera del local.

-Espera espera.-Y se paró a mirarme.-Tengo que hacer una cosa antes.

Mary me miró comprendiendo y me dijo que me esperaría en el Granny's cuando terminara. Asentí levemente y me marche caminando. Tenía que hacerlo, se lo debía. Hacía siete años que no cruzábamos palabra pero no podía andar por Storybrooke y no ir a tener una charla con una persona que casi me había criado. Inmersa en mis pensamientos llegué a mi destino, y tal y como había hecho antes de entrar al Granny's, tome aire y lo expulsé varias veces antes de entrar. Cuando abrí la puerta sonó la campanilla que anunciaba la llegada de alguien y entonces lo vi, mas canoso que antaño, bastón en mano, un traje impecable y los ojos tristes desde hacía ocho años.

-Buenos días señorita Swan.

-Hola señor Gold.

**Hola a todos, espero que la lectura haya sido llevadera jajajaja, por favor dejen sus comentarios ya sean buenos o malos, lancen sus rosas o sus tomatazos, un saludo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo dos.-Reencontrándose**

Sentada en un sillón, posiblemente tan antiguo como yo, esperando algo nerviosa y, porque no decirlo, incomoda la llegada de William Gold con dos tazas de té y unas pastas en una bandeja de igual antigüedad y valor que el resto de objetos de la tienda de empeños. Cojo una de las tazas y le doy pequeños sorbitos como antes hice con el chocolate de Ruby. Gold me mira entre contento y melancólico mientras se sienta en otro sillón justo en frente de mi. Tras varios minutos de silencio me atrevo a aguantarle la mirada suficiente tiempo como para que él comience una conversación.

-Supongo que estas aquí por la boda de tu amiga. Me sorprende que hayas decidido volver tras tanto tiempo.-Sabía que sus palabras irían impregnadas de dolor, rabia e ira. Estoy preparada para ello.

-Se lo debía a Ruby. Ya era hora de volver.

-¿Se lo debías? ¿Y a Neal? No volviste a venir a ningún aniversario de su muerte. Te esperamos pero nunca volviste.-Dice despedazándome con la mirada.

-No me sentía con fuerzas William, no fui capaz. Me dolió tanto como a ti.-_Mala elección de palabras _pienso.

-¡¿Qué te dolió tanto como a mi?! Señorita Swan, aquella noche yo perdí a un hijo. ¡Mi hijo!.-Grita levantándose. Coge su bastón y comienza a dar vueltas a mi alrededor como hacen los cuervos cuando notan el olor de la carne.

-Yo perdí a mi hermano.-Susurro.

-Usted nunca fue ni será su hermana.-Me susurra al oído por la espalda. Se irgue y yo sigo sin mirarle.-Ahora márchese. No piense que por estar aqui ha arreglado nada.

Dejo la taza sobre la mesita y cruzo la puerta sin levantar la mirada. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Aquel hombre había perdido todo por mi culpa y yo ni siquiera había estado ahí para ayudarle. Escapé. Egoísta de mi escapé en busca de mi propio consuelo y tranquilidad dejando a William Gold sumido en las sombras del dolor y la frustración. Vergüenza estoy sintiendo mientras me alejo hacia Granny's para encontrarme con Mary Margaret. Aguanto las lagrimas y entro en el local de nuevo.

Mary me espera sentada leyendo un libro, le hago una señal para que saliese y ella me sigue hasta el coche. Entramos y me guía hacia aquella que va a ser mi casa durante un par de semanas. Cuando entro no puedo expresar la sensación de calidez y familiaridad con la que me encuentro. Mary me lleva hacia mi habitación y tras decirme que si quiero algo le avisara se marca y me deja desplomarme a gusto en la cama.

No voy a deshacer las maletas en ese momento y la tarde aun acaba de comenzar. No tengo ni idea de lo que voy a hacer pero no soy de las personas que se quedan en sus casas viendo la tele o leyendo un libro mientras ven pasar las horas. Cojo las llaves que Mary me ha entregado previamente y abandono la casa.

En la calle no encuentro a mucha gente. Ando dando tumbos por la acera hasta que llego a un pequeño parque, o eso me imagino, con un castillo de madera viejo y desgastado. Fue un impulso el que me llevó a sentarme en el, fue una casualidad que aquel jovencito con el qué había discutido sobre superhéroes bajara de aquel Mercedes Benz corriendo hacía mi posición con una mochila tan grande como el mismo, y fue la suerte la que hizo que una morena de rostro sereno, y porque no decirlo, sexy, bajara del lugar del conductor con una gabardina y una falda que dejaba a relucir unas largas y espléndidas piernas.

-Henry no corras.-Le grita desde la lejanía. Pero el chico le hace caso omiso y como una bala se acerca hasta mi.

-Hola Emma.-Me saluda y se sienta a mi lado. Por inercia le revuelvo el pelo en un gesto cariñoso, la expresión de su cara me indica que de ser un gato hubiera ronroneado del gusto.

-Hola chico.

La morena se acerca más hacia nosotros y cuando la puedo ver mejor descubro aquellas facciones que hacia tanto no veía. _No puede ser. ¿Es ella?. No, no es ¿Si?. Mierda mierda mierda es ella. Seguro que este es su hijo. Oh mierda. _Enfrascada en mi debate mental no percibo que hay una mirada marrón clavada en mi, tan estupefacta como yo de reecontrarse. _Oh dios sigue igual de guapa, y sexy, y seductora, y besable y...EMMA CENTRATE COÑO. _Por fin, y contra todo pronostico, le aguanto la mirada unos segundos.

-¿E...Emma?.-Susurra boquiabierta. Si, es ella.

-La misma. Hola Regina.

Regina Mills. Una mujer intachable que, supongo, aun seguirá siendo. Cuando aun habitaba Storybrook, íbamos juntas al instituto y más tarde me quede completamente enamorada de ella. No sé si fue por su manera de llevarme la contraria o por la cantidad de miradas fulminantes que me mandaba cada día, pero fue irreversible. Un día, mientras terminaba de arreglar una moto de August, la vi en la lejanía montada a caballo y con su pelo recogido en una trenza y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, una autentica amazona. Me acerque a ella pero ocultándome para no estropear ese momento mágico y espiritual que estaba presenciando, pero no fui yo la jode-momentos de turno, si no un hueco en la tierra que hizo que el caballo pisara en falso y ella cayera al suelo. Yo no hice nada, pero mis piernas echaron a correr y me llevaron hasta Regina como un rayo. Me pare justo delante de ella y la ayude a levantarse, vi su herida en la pierna y decidí, pese a sus constantes reproches, llevarla en brazos hasta los establos, donde al verla más detenidamente me dije mentalmente. _Mierda Emma, ¿Tenias que enamorarte ahora? ¿Y de Regina Mills? Eres gilipollas. _

Tras varios días comenzamos a hablar más animadamente y acabamos besándonos bajo el manzano de su casa para comenzar una relación a escondidas y acabar en el momento en el que sin despedirme de nadie, abandone el pueblo. Sé que ella me escribió, Mary me lo contaba, pero yo nunca contesté.

-Es increíble.-Susurra. Me mira con los ojos algo húmedos pero apenas perceptible.

-¿Os conocéis?.-Pregunta Henry. Casi me había olvidado del chaval que estaba acurrucado a mi lado.

-Si cielo.-Le responde con dulzura acariciándole la cara. Me mira con dureza.-Es una vieja amiga.

-¡Guay! ¿Puede venir a cenar hoy con nosotros?.-Noto como me mira aniquilándome con la mirada.-Porfaaaaa mama. Emma me cae bien. Es mi amiga y tu siempre me dices que puedo invitar amigos a casa.

-Claro cielo, pero seguro que la señorita Swan tiene cosas que hacer.-Me vuelve a mirar.-¿Verdad?

No voy a desperdiciar la oportunidad de aclarar ciertos temas.

-En absoluto, acabo de llegar.-Regina me lanza la mirada Mills, osea, una mirada cargada de odio y ganas de matarme que solo las mujeres Mills podían utilizar, primero Cora, luego Regina y seguramente Belle también me habría matado mentalmente alguna vez. Yo encojo los hombros y sonrío con suficiencia.

-¡Genial!-Salta emocionado Henry y se abraza a mi. Yo le devuelvo el abrazo a la par que miro a Regina con otra sonrisa pero esta vez sincera.-Estate a las ocho en nuestra casa ¿Vale?-Me dice el chico mientras me sigue abrazando.-Sabes donde vivimos ¿no?

-A no ser que tu madre haya cambiado de casa, se donde vivís.

-En el mismo sitio de siempre señorita Swan.-Me dirige una última mirada y coge a Henry de la mano ayudándolo a bajar del castillo.-Vamos a casa cielo.

Henry se despide de mi con un beso en la mejilla y los veo marchar hasta el coche para luego ver desaparecer el vehículo. Como si me sintiera fuera de observación suelto todo el aire que tenia mantenido en mis pulmones y me tumbo hacia atrás. Una cena con Regina Mills, pensándolo mas detenidamente ¿Es buena idea? Aun es muy pronto ¿No? _Ya no hay marcha atrás Swan. Vete a elegir un buen atuendo y dúchate. _

El agua caliente relaja mis músculos agarrotados por la tensión de las últimas conversaciones. Cuando voy a coger el champú me doy cuenta que no hay nada, vacio. Suelto un pequeño gruñido, salgo de la ducha sin molestarme en ponerme un albornoz y comienzo a rebuscar en un armarito encima del lavabo a ver si encuentro algo. Cuando encuentro un bote muy parecido al vacio de la ducha oigo la puerta abrirse de sopetón.

-Mary tengo...-Es David. Me mira estupefacto y yo a el. Punto número uno, no lo veo desde hace ocho años. Punto número dos, estoy desnuda. Desnuda frente a David Nolan. Vale es hora de ponerse histérica.

-DAVID SAL DE AQUI AHORA.-Le gritó agarrando un bote mientras me tapo con mi brazo lo que puedo y se lo lanzo impactándolo en la puerta.

-Eh...Si si si.-Le lanzo otro bote pero este le da en la cabeza de lleno.-VALE VALE YA ME VOY

-FUERA NOLAN.-Y se marcha cubriéndose mientras yo le sigo lanzando potingues.

Cuando por fin me he librado de su mirada me doy la vuelta para comprobar que, en efecto lo que le he lanzado al principio era el champú que esta desparramado por las baldosas del baño. _Mierda mierda MIERDA._ Cojo lo poco que queda dentro del bote y me término de duchar. Cuando estoy vestida miro mas detenidamente el estropicio. _Nada que un fregao no pueda arreglar. _Jejejeje error. Cuando empiezo a pasar la fregona se comienza a formar espuma, y cuanto mas friego mas espuma. _Voy a llegar tarde. Mierda. _

Salgo del baño, voy al salón, agarro de la parte de atrás de la camisa a David, lo arrastro al baño entre sus balbuceos de niño que no entiende nada y lo encierro ahí.

-Limpia bien todo eso. Que Mary no se entere.-Le ordeno.

-Pe...Pero...Pero.

-Nada de peros. Tengo una cena y tu entraste sin llamar. Indirectamente esto lo has hecho tu.-Le doy un beso en la mejilla y me marcho por la puerta gritando adiós.

La casa de Regina esta a quince minutos en coche y ya llego tarde. Le piso a fondo. Hoy la suerte no está de mi parte. Oigo y veo la sirena del coche del sheriff acercarse a mi. Detengo el coche. Regina no va a querer verme en su vida nunca más. Veo que se abre la puerta del piloto y sale mi viejo amigo Graham. Bajo la ventanilla y se queda mirándome un buen rato. Abre la boca para preguntar pero le corto antes.

-Si Graham soy yo. Encantada de verte de nuevo, pero llego tarde a una cena y mi cara bonita peligra.-Empiezo a bajar la ventanilla pero el me detiene. Le miro casi suplicándole.

-Lo siento mucho Emma pero te has excedido en el límite de velocidad. Tienes que acompañarme. Baja del coche.-Le miro divertida.

-Es una broma ¿Verdad?-Pero el está serio.

-Yo nunca bromeo cuando estoy trabajando Emma. Acompáñame.

Me bajo del coche y entro en la parte trasera del coche patrulla.

-Has superado el límite de velocidad de una forma que pondría en peligro a todos los ciudadanos. No me queda más remedio. Pasarás la noche en el calabozo.-Me informa mientras conduce a comisaria. Miro mi reloj. Las ocho y media. Maravilloso.

-Esta me la cobro Graham.-Por el espejo retrovisor veo que me sonríe.-Había quedado a cenar con Regina.

La sonrisa se esfuma y su expresión cambia a una de pánico hasta lastima por mi. Estoy jodidamente muerta.

**Pues ahi va otro capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por sus comentarios :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3.-Vamos a jugar**

La comisaría sigue igual que cuando yo me marché. Los dardos en su sitio, seguramente cogiendo polvo ya que yo era la única que jugaba a ellos. Mi antigua mesa está impoluta, y me pregunto si Graham habrá conseguido un ayudante o seguirá en plan lobo solitario como ha hecho siempre con su vida. De pequeña recuerdo a Graham como un chico fuerte y solitario al que con dieciséis años ya le había salido barba y alcanzaba el metro ochenta sin dificultad, solía estar cuidando de nosotros cuando éramos pequeños, como hacía David, aunque nunca se llevaron especialmente bien, o andando por la calle con las manos en los bolsillos dándole patadas a las piedras. La primera vez que lo vi yo tenía seis años y el doce.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_Hace mucho calor, demasiado para jugar al futbol con los demás. No quiero irme a casa tan pronto porque el día acaba de empezar. Mi decisión es dar un garbeo por el pueblo, y tras varios minutos de no encontrar nada interesante que hacer, me planto frente la entrada del bosque y comienzo andar hacia el interior. _

_El sol se filtra entre las hojas dejando que los rayos de luz se posen en puntos fijos del bosque como si este estuviera manchado con pequeños lunares de luz. Por alguna razón, comienzo a subir un árbol, no es muy alto, pero a mi edad me parece una proeza digna de un alpinista profesional. Me estiro intentando llegar hasta una rama gruesa que pueda sostenerme y así alcanzar un punto más alto que me permita ver el bosque desde las alturas. Mi pie resbala contra la corteza del árbol y me caigo de culo._

_Por la impresión de la caída comienzo a llorar desconsoladamente. Es entonces cuando veo a un niño acercarse a mí. Alto y con el pelo rizoso lleno de hojas. El barro le cubre casi toda la cara y gran parte de la camiseta. _

_-¿Qué haces aquí?.-Me pregunta con los brazos en jarras y mirándome casi enfadado._

_Entre sollozos logro articular una frase._

_-Es que...*Snif*...Quería...*Snif*...Ver mejor...*Snif*...El bosque._

_Parece que está meditando alguna acción y entonces me ayuda a levantarme y me sube a los hombros._

_-¿Así lo ves mejor?.-Me pregunta. Y yo bajo mi cabecita hasta que la tengo justo en frente a la suya y veo que sonríe, yo le sonrío también y asiento fervientemente con la cabeza._

_*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*_

Poco después descubrí que se llamaba Graham, y a partir de entonces siempre que podía me escapaba un ratito del colegio para ir con él al bosque. Con el tiempo fui descubriendo que Graham y yo no éramos nada diferentes. Su vida estaba marcada por la tragedia al igual que la mía. Mientras que mis padres habían muerto cuando yo tenía cinco años, y el señor Gold me había criado junto a Neal, Graham era un niño adoptado por la familia Blanchard cuando este tenía seis años. Aunque por aquel entonces Mary y él apenas podían ser vistos juntos hablando o jugando, los que los conocíamos a ambos sabíamos que, desde pequeños, tenían un fuerte vínculo que les unía, incluso más poderoso que la sangre, al igual que me pasaba a mí con Neal.

Supongo que por eso, el y yo, nos entendíamos tan bien, sin embargo nuestro modo de trabajar es muy diferente, asique cuando ambos aceptamos el puesto de sheriffs en el pueblo, acordamos que ninguno se metería en el trabajo del otro a menos que uno de los dos pidiera ayuda, de ese modo no nos entorpeceríamos y evitaríamos disputas innecesarias.

Sin embargo ahora sí que mi buen amigo me estaba entorpeciendo, y mucho.

-Graham déjame hacer una llamada por favor.-Suplico poniendo mi carita de cordero degollado. El sigue sentado leyendo el periódico y arrebujado en su jersey de lana sin dirigirme una sola mirada.

-Ya te he dicho que el teléfono está estropeado Emma.-Me responde con la boca llena de la masa de una rosquilla.-Y no pienses que te voy a dejar mi móvil.

-Pues déjame el mío.

-Ni hablar. No puedo hacer eso. Va contra las normas rubita.-Y me sonríe desde la seguridad del otro lado de los barrotes. Si en ese momento estuviera cerca de él, le agarraría por la camisa y lo zarandearía como a un peluche. Y él lo sabe.

-Pues llama tu a Regina y explícale porque no estoy con ella cenando antes de que comience a cavar mi tumba.

-Eso sí puedo hacerlo.-Me dice y se marcha teléfono en mano dejándome sola.

Suspiro con fuerza.

La noche no estaba yendo para nada como esperaba, pero la culpa es mía por hacer planes, los planes siempre se tuercen. Me tumbo en el camastro de la celda y cierro los ojos. Huele a humedad y a alcohol, y si las cosas no han cambiado, puedo decir que esa peste proviene de la reciente estancia de Leroy. Cuando yo aún trabajaba aquí, la mayoría de las veces tenía que esposar a ese enano barbudo por armar jaleo. Era el mayor de siete hermanos y había perdido a su mujer y a su hijo en el parto, desde entonces siempre lo veía con una petaca en la mano y los nervios a flor de piel. Ahora debía tener unos cincuenta años o así. Recuerdo que Gold comentó alguna vez en la cena que fueron juntos al colegio. Pobre Leroy.

Al pensar en colegio pienso en instituto y eso me lleva inconscientemente a Regina. Bueno la verdad es que cada cosa que recuerdo me lleva a Regina, y no puedo evitar estremecerme cuando recuerdo su tacto sobre mi piel y el olor a manzanas que desprendía de modo natural. _"Maldita sea Swan, deja de comportarte como una quinceañera. Tiene un hijo y seguramente un guapo marido y serán una familia perfecta. Tu no pintas ya una mierda. Asúmelo." _Pero eso es mas difícil de lo que parece. Regina Mills fue la primera persona que lo supo todo de mi, y la primera persona que, aun sabiendo lo peor de mi, siguió a mi lado, y yo lo mandé a la mierda.

-Emma.-Me llama Graham.-Regina viene hacia aquí. Te recomiendo que habléis las cosas de un modo tranquilo, viene con Henry.

Asiento y me levanto.

-Gracias Graham.-Le sonrío y él me devuelve la sonrisa. Cinco minutos después mi morena favorita está hablando con mi amigo y Henry se ha acercado a verme, sonriente.

-Este no es un lugar para un niño, chico.

-No viniste a cenar y oí a mama decir que estabas con el tío Graham.-Luego me extiende un comic de Superman- No es tan bueno como Iron Man pero seguro que es entretenido.

-Gracias chico.-Y le revuelvo el pelo de nuevo. El me sonríe y sale corriendo a abrazar al sheriff que se lo lleva en volandas fuera del despacho, dejándome sola con Regina. Creo que se me ha oído perfectamente como he tragado saliva.

-Graham me ha dicho que estas aquí por excederte en el límite de velocidad, asique supuse que fue porque llegabas tarde. Ya pagué la fianza.-Se gira dispuesta a marcharse pero consigo estirar el brazo lo suficiente para agarrar un pedazo de su abrigo y obligarla a mirarme.

-Lo siento.-Ella cierra los ojos y cuando los abre me inunda el marrón de su mirada y veo un sentimiento de dolor que se que yo le he traído de nuevo.

-Lo sé Emma, siempre lo sientes.-Reúsa mi mirada y yo suelto su abrigo que es lo único que la retiene ahora. Veo como se marcha y mis ojos se humedecen sin poder evitarlo. Agarro fuertemente el comic que me ha dado Henry y sé que estoy llorando por las gotas que van cayendo sobre el papel.

Por la mañana me encuentro a mi amigo tomándose un café y leyendo el periódico. Yo también tengo una bebida caliente al lado del camastro y un donut. Me desperezo y noto crujir mi espalda. Desde luego no ha sido la mejor noche. _"Tu primer día en Storybrook y lo pasas en la cárcel. Muy bien Emma. Maravilloso" _

-Por fin despiertas rubita. Venga sal de ahí, Mary Margaret a venido hoy a preguntar por ti y ha ordenado que te presentes en su casa para comer.-Dice risueño. _"Este cabrón sí que ha dormido bien"_.-Será mejor que desayunes y luego pases por su casa a ducharte. Ya empiezas a oler.

Me rio con él y engullo el desayuno en menos de dos minutos. Quedo con Graham en tomarme un café por la tarde y contarle novedades.

Ya en el apartamento de Mary me doy una ducha como sugirió mi amigo y salgo rumbo Granny's a ver a la futura novia.

El local está medio vacío y Ruby se encuentra haciendo manitas con Belle asique decido no molestarlas. Me siento en una de las mesas más alejadas y comienzo a trastear con el móvil a ver si consigo entretenerme. Ninguna novedad, como siempre. Saco el comic que me dio anoche Henry y vuelvo a leerlo de nuevo. Me entretengo un rato hasta que oigo la campanita de la entrada golpear y giro la cabeza por inercia al notar el olor a manzanas. No es que sea una obsesa ¿Vale? Es que estoy a medio metro de la puerta y el olor se percibe. _"Tu sigue pensando eso Swan"_

Regina no advierte mi presencia y se dirige al mostrador donde saluda a su hermana y luego a Ruby, esta última le entrega una bolsa con lo que supongo que es comida y se despiden. Cuando cruza la puerta tampoco me mira y para mí eso ha sido como un golpe en el estomago. También veo irse a Belle después del morreo de película que se han dado ella y Ruby, al contrario que su hermana, si que se despide de mi al abandonar el local.

-Ponme un buen chocolate caliente Rubs.-Le pido cuando me siento en la barra. No hace falta que le diga que debe ser con mucha nata por encima, me lo ha servido a la perfección _"Hay que ver lo que me conoce"_ Le doy un sorbo y dejo que vaya calentando mi garganta.-¿Lista para la despedida de esta noche?

-Mmmm...Si...Claro.-Murmura, y mientras saca una camiseta roja de debajo de la barra y la extiende sobre ella.-¿Sigues usando la M?

-¿Disculpa?

-Toma.-Dice entregándome la prenda en cuestión.-Traela esta noche, a las diez aquí. Prometo que lo pasarás bien.-La veo marchar sin que pueda retenerla.

Miro con más detenimiento la camiseta y veo que tiene un lobo de un rojo más oscuro dibujado en la parte frontal. Debajo pone "EQUIPO ROJO" _"Camiseta roja correspondiente a equipo rojo, muuuuy original."_Termino el chocolate, me limpio el bigotillo que me ha dejado la nata y recogiendo el comic de Henry me voy del bar a casa. Si, la he llamado casa después de todo.

Me paso el resto de la tarde mirando la tele y dejando reposar mi dolorida espalda. A eso de las ocho hablo por teléfono con Graham y acordamos vernos al día siguiente en el bosque como en los viejos tiempos. A las nueve me doy una ducha y me preparo para ir a Granny's. Me pongo la camiseta y mi chaqueta roja por encima, unos vaqueros, unas zapatillas y listo.

Cuando llego al local distingo a varias personas, unos con la misma camiseta roja que yo y otros con una azul que tiene un libro y una pluma en azul claro sobre un fondo azul marino y las palabras "EQUIPO AZUL" debajo. En lo que parece ser mi equipo estás Ruby, Mary, Killian y Graham. De azul van Belle, David, Kath, Whale y Regina.

-Bien ya estamos todos.-Dice una emocionada Belle.-Bueno hemos pensado que esto no será una despedida convencional, la haremos más divertida.

_"Oh dios parece una de esas profesoras que te dicen que aprender es divertido y apetece zurrarles en el culo." _ Miro a Ruby y ella me sonríe forzadamente y sé que me quiere decir "LO SIENTO HA SIDO COSA DE ELLA NO LO ESTROPEES QUE ESTA MUY ILUSIONADA" asique cierro el pico y sigo escuchando a la castaña.

-Nos dividimos en equipos como podéis ver y el juego consiste en atrapar banderas. Hay siete repartidas por todo el pueblo, el equipo que logre encontrar más gana.-Términa Belle.

-¿Y que ganamos exactamente? ¿Una piruleta?.-No me pude contener. Tanto Regina como Belle me lanzan la mirada Mills y yo me quedo callada. Si fuera un perro escondería la cola entre las piernas y agacharía las orejas.

-Pues no. Designaremos al azar una pareja del equipo contrario a cada uno, el perdedor se convertirá en esclavo del ganador durante esta noche.-Términa su explicación sacando una bolsita de tela con muchos papelitos.-En los papelitos están escritos los nombres de cada uno, Emma haz los honores.

Sin mirar cojo un pelito y lo desdoblo cuidadosamente, en una letra muy elaborada está el nombre de Regina. Si estuviera sola daría un saltito de triunfo. _"Bien, bien un poquito de suerte"_ Lo enseño y los ojos marrones de Regina parecen estar en llamas. Las parejas van haciéndose y al final Mary acaba con Whale, David con Graham, Killian con Kath y Ruby y Belle juntas. Busco la mirada de la morena antes de que dé comienzo el juego, pero lo único que encuentro son los mechones de pelo que cubren su perfil e impiden el contacto visual.

-La primera pista se encuentra en la plaza del ayuntamiento.-Dice nuestra organizadora.-Preparados.-Todos nos colocamos mirando a la salida _"Tengo que ganar como sea"_.-Listos.-Killian me sonríe y me desea suerte. La voy a necesitar.-¡Ya!

A por las banderitas.

**Bueno que sepais que no me olvide de la historia, solo que no pude subir el capitulo antes por motivos personales y por falta de tiempo. Agradezco infinitamente vuestros comentarios y espero que os guste este capitulo, intentaré que el cuarto este subido lo antes posible pero entre examenes y competiciones que me mantienen los fines de semana fuera de casa no se si será posible.**

**Un saludo :)**


End file.
